The present invention relates to power modules and, more particularly, to a power module adapted to be electrically coupled with a circuit board and positioned a desired distance away from the circuit board.
Several different types of power modules or terminals exist in the field which plug into circuit boards. Generally, these modules plug directly into the circuit board and abut or rest upon the circuit board. These types of modules are generally preformed and do not enable interchanging of the circuitry within the module. Thus, another different module must be manufactured for each change of the circuitry in the module.
Thus, there is a desire in the field to have a common module which enables interchanging of different circuitry into the module and is adapted to plug into a circuit board. There is a desire to utilize generic circuit boards so that the same circuit boards can be used in several different applications. By changing the power modules and coupling them with the generic circuit boards, a desired circuitry would be produced. It is desired to have a power module which is spaced a predetermined distance away from the circuit board so that the module does not interfere with circuitry already present on the circuit board. Also, the module should enable heat to be dissipated from the circuitry within the module.
FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate a relevant art ignition system module. The module is designed for mounting onto the side of an engine housing. The engine module includes a housing 1. A plurality of ignition coil terminals 2 projecting from the housing 1. A cavity 3 enables electrical circuitry 4 to be positioned within the housing. A female plug assembly 5 is positioned on the housing 1. The female plug 5 enables electrical elements 6 to communicate with the module cavity 3 and the ignition system through male plugs (not shown) plugging into the female plug 5.
The module illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 is from a General Motors vehicle. The module is shown in General Motors Repair Manual 6D4-4 Ignition System in FIGS. 101 and 901-907.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a module. The module of the present invention provides the art with a module that is positioned a predetermined distance away from the circuit board so that the module will not interfere with the circuitry already present on the circuit board. The present invention enables interchanging of different circuitries in the same module. Also, the present invention dissipates heat from the circuitry in the modules. Further, the present invention enables the module to be electrically coupled with the circuit board and also with other systems.
The present invention provides the art with a new power module. The power module of the present invention includes a housing. The housing includes an element for supporting the housing in a spaced relationship away from the circuit board. A cavity is defined within the housing. The cavity enables positioning of circuitry or the like in the housing. Also, the cavity includes a mechanism to electrically couple the cavity circuitry with another system and/or a circuit board.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the appended claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.